


Baby Momma

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [363]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint dances to the song Baby Momma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Momma

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song right [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y07i5ctc_n8)

Clint grinned at the camera as he fixed it, making the frame shake profusely for a few seconds. He backed away from the camera, revealing a resigned looking Phil in the background, his arms crossed over his chest and staring at everywhere but the camera. 

“Do we really have to do this?” Phil asked as a last minute attempt to ditch the whole thing. 

“Yes.” Clint answered without looking at him. “Did you memorize your lines?”  


Phil sighed, and Clint grinned wider, taking the sigh as a yes. 

“Let’s do this. JARVIS?” A beat started playing, and Clint bobbed his head, waiting for his cue.   


And then he started rapping/singing. It was too fast to be called singing, but it was too slow to be called rapping - so, something that’s somewhere in the middle?

_When the song come on let me see ya get gone, baby mama’s this yo song._

Phil actually looked like he was physically in pain just standing there. 

_Been pregnant for way too long._   


_Too long._  Phil said in his most gangsta voice - which sounded ridiculous, even to his own ears. 

Phil would very much like to reiterate that this is Clint’s idea - to make a music video of them both dancing and singing to the song, while Clint was pregnant. 

Clint wasn’t doing any crazy dance moves, thank god for that, just a little side step thing with a _lot_  of hand gestures and head bobbing. 

Around the chorus, the elevator opened to reveal Natasha, reading a briefing packet. 

Clint didn’t stop dancing and singing. Phil, on the other hand, stumbled. He stared at Natasha, and Natasha stared back, her eyebrow slowly raising in question. 

Clint faced Natasha and pointed to his stomach.  _Yeah I said I’m pregnant. Pregnant._ _Get the child support and pay my rent. Pay my rent._ He started wagging his finger in Natasha’s face before facing the camera again.  _Your opinion is irrelevant. Irrelevant. Cause I’m a baby mama I can do just what I wanna. Turn up!_

Phil has never in his life imagined that one day he was going to have to sing Baby Momma in front of two of the deadliest assassins in the world. But here he was.

_If she a baby mama_ Phil started, ignoring the way Natasha’s jaw actually dropped.

_Uh._  Clint backed up like nothing was wrong with this picture.

_she gone do that baby mama (work) she gone put it on ya (uh huh) she gone do that baby mama._   


Natasha was trying hard not to laugh now. biting her lips and closing her eyes to regain her composure. Which is, of course, the moment when Tony decided to show up, empty coffee mug in one hand. 

He blinked at all of them, shrugged, handed Natasha his mug and started dancing with Clint. 

_drop it down, drop it down down low_  
drop it down, drop it down down low  
drop it down, drop it down down low  
do the baby mama when I step out on the floor   


Soon enough, the rest of the Avengers were standing beside Natasha, confused as to why their two team mates were dancing like they were having spasms, and why their liaison looked like he was about to cry but still singing along. 

—

Needless to say the video went viral in under an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/142078681966/i-dont-even-wanna-know-how-you-stumbled-upon)


End file.
